


When Jang Gyeo-ul discovered she’s dating a K-pop Muggle

by dyiyunii



Series: WinterGarden Imagines [5]
Category: Winter Garden, 슬기로운 의사생활 | Hospital Playlist (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25047634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dyiyunii/pseuds/dyiyunii
Summary: A sequel to my previous one-shot entitled When Ahn Jeong-won realized he’s dating a K-pop StanJust Jang Gyeo-ul and Ahn Jeong-won being cute with each other.
Relationships: Ahn Jeong Won/Jang Gyeo-ul
Series: WinterGarden Imagines [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805068
Comments: 4
Kudos: 76





	When Jang Gyeo-ul discovered she’s dating a K-pop Muggle

Ahn Jeong-won had never seen Yang Seok-hyeong’s office this crowded. And yep, a group of three people was already a crowd for his usual loner childhood friend. He hovered at the doorway and watched for a while. They seem oblivious to his presence. Seok-hyeong was obviously watching his favorite variety show. It was the other two that he couldn’t figure out. 

Chu Min-ha and none other than his girlfriend herself, Jang Gyeo-ul were huddled together at the round table filled with empty ramen cups and foil wrappers; evidence of their sumptuous and unhealthy lunch.

The two residents were looking at something on what it seemed like Gyeo-ul’s phone. And that something was making them smile and giggle like young school girls. Jeong-won tilted his head, curious about what’s making his girl smile so brightly. 

“Oh, Jeongwon-ah,” Seok-hyeong greeted him, breaking his trance. The two women glanced up from their phones too and greeted him.

“The flash drive is on the drawer on the right side of my table,” Seok-hyeong instructed after Jeong-won exchanged pleasantries with the younger doctors. He entered the room while the rest of them went back to their own little digital worlds. Jeong-won shook his head on the scene.

“Why is everyone on their screens?” 

Jeong-won’s comment made everyone paused from what they’re doing and stared at him. They finally looked at him even though Jeong-won didn’t want them to. 

“You sounded like an angry dad,” Seok-hyeong said matter of factly.

“Me?”

“Yes, you.”

Jeong-won gasped with Seok-hyeong’s accusation. He pulled out the chair beside him and sat down.

“When did I sounded like a dad, huh?” He asked moving close to his friend, trying his hardest look seriously annoyed but a grin was slowly escaping from him.

“Just now. Right, Dr. Chu? Dr. Jang?”

“Ne,” Min-ha and Gyeo-ul said in chorus.

“Aren’t you supposed to be taking my side?” Jeong-won turned to them, his eyes piercing through Gyeo-ul but the latter remained unbothered.

“You’re being petty,” Seok-hyeong answered on behalf of the woman sitting across Jeong-won. “Why don’t you go back to your office already?”

“I’m also on a break, you know.” Jeong-won leaned his back to the chair, “Seokhyeong-ah, what are they looking at?”

Jeong-won finally asked. His curiosity was killing him already. Seok-hyeong paused the video on his phone, giving up his watch time to tend to his friend who was somewhat needy today.

“I thought you already know?” Seok-hyeong asked, reaching for the plate of Kimbap on the table. He offered some to Jeong-won and said, “Gyeo-ul is showing her photos from the VIP ward”

The giggling made sense now to Jeong-won. A few days back, Gyeo-ul met some of the members of Bangtan Sonyeodan (or BTS; or Bangtan; he wasn’t sure what the group’s official name is since Gyeo-ul keep on using different variations). They were at the hospital to visit their manager who was confined at the VIP ward. It was his first time seeing the so-called fangirl side of his girlfriend.

 _She was charming._ He thought as he remembered Gyeo-ul’s shy smile in front of those good-looking boys.

“You’re a fan too, Dr. Chu?” He asked, picking up a beef kimbap from the platter before offering it to the two residents in front of them. He hid his smile when Gyeo-ul picked a tuna-flavored one and eat it one go.

Min-ha nodded, confirming Jeong-won’s guess.

“They’re called Armys,” Seok-hyeong pretended to whisper on his ears but his voice was loud enough for the entire group to here.

“I know!” Jeong-won said. His tone sounded too defensive than he intended it to be. Both Min-ha and Gyeo-ul looked at him with expressions varying from shock and amusement.

“You’re really dating him, Gyeoul-ah?” Min-ha nudged her friend’s side.

“Apparently yes.”

Jeong-won stared at her, his mouth hanging open for a moment. Seok-hyeong apparently thought the exchange was funny as he laughed so hard he almost choked on the kimbap he was eating. Jeong-won grabbed two bottles of water and offered it to his friend and one for Gyeo-ul.

“Omona, I’m totally digging Taehyung’s curly hair!” Min-ha shrilled. She suddenly looked and sounded so young, Jeong-won thought.

“Who?” Seok-hyeong asked and Min-ha immediately showed him her phone. The photo in question was now saved as her lock screen wallpaper.

“Ah, you mean V,” Seok-hyeong’s words surprised Jeong-won, who was still trying to figure out who was V and Taehyung.

“You know them?” He inquired, “I mean not just the name of the group but also their members? Do you know they have at least seven!”

“They’ve guested in Knowing Brothers. They’re totally hilarious.” Seok-hyeong explained.

Before Jeong-won asked Seok-hyeong to speak in a language he could understand, Gyeo-ul chimed in, “their episode is also my favorite, Professor Yang. Not just because I’m stanning them but they’re really funny. Their craziness always gives me menbong.”

 _Men-what?_ Jeong-won pursed his lips to avoid sounding like an old man for asking what that slang word meant. But it was too late as Chu Min-ha noted Jeong-won’s confused expression.

“Gyeoul-ah,” Min-ha spoke, her eyes still on Jeong-won, “you’re totally dating a muggle.”

“A what?” Jeong-won asked but he was ignored by the OB-Gyne resident.

“Himnae!” Min-ha softly patted her best friend's shoulder as if Gyeo-ul badly needed some consoling.

“Well, you know, I’ve been researching the-” Jeong-won’s explanation was cut mid-sentence by the ringing of his phone.

“Yep, I already have it,” Jeong-won said even before Jun-wan could talk on the other end of the line. He just went to Seok-hyeong’s office for a flash drive Jun-wan asked him to get. Instead of going back immediately to his office, he opted to stay; almost forgetting that Jun-wan was waiting for him.

“I have to go now,” Jeong-won said reluctantly. He was actually enjoying their company despite being the oddball to their group.

“I’ll go with you,” Gyeo-ul offered and stood up quickly before Jeong-won could protest. She explained, “I have things to prepare for the conference later.”

Jeong-won nodded and held the door open for her; letting her out of the room first.

As usual, Jeong-won fell into steps with Gyeo-ul. A small smile played on his lips as he noticed how harmonious their steps were with each other. These days, he always found himself smiling at small details he noticed about them. Like how both of them have the same style in clothing; how both of them have the same reaction when they're surprised or in shock; how their brows would furrow unknowingly when reading. He never thought he’d discover a lot of similarities with this beautiful woman beside her. Well almost everything except for music taste, he thought.

“Gyeoulie,” Jeong-won uttered, using his favorite endearment to catch her attention. Gyeo-ul turned to him, blinking a few times. She was surprised by a sudden casual way Jeong-won called her.

“Sorry for not knowing more about BTS,” Jeong-won looked at her eyes directly, hoping she’d saw how sincere he was.

“You don’t have to like my favorite band, you know,” Gyeo-ul knobbly hands unconsciously rubbed the back of her nape. Jeong-won took note of the gesture and wondered when would she realized that she’s not the only one jittery when they’re together.

“Still, I want to understand everything about you,” Jeong-won looked away as soon as the words left his mouth. Suddenly conscious of how cheesy that might sound for Gyeo-ul.

They continued to walk in silence until they’ve reached the service elevator. An old woman, Jeong-won recognized as one of the senior nurses in the Internal Medicine department, was already inside and she waited for them to enter before pushing the close button. The couple said their thanks in unison before standing at the very back of the elevator. Jeong-won leaned his back on the cold metal wall; imitating his girlfriend’s actions.

“Jeongwon-ah,” Gyeo-ul’s voice was so low Jeong-won almost missed it. Her eyes were on her hands who was toying a small blue box and her phone. Jeong-won knew it took her a lot of effort to say that endearment; something he had been craving to hear more often these days.

“There’s something I’ve been wanting to do since we started, um,” Gyeo-ul paused, her eyes glanced up at the nurse in front of them. Jeong-won knew she couldn’t hear them. Or if she could, she’s being discreet about it.

“Dating?” Jeong-won supplied and he was amused at how that one word turned Gyeo-ul’s cheek red. He asked, matching how low her voice was earlier, “what do you want to do?”

“Do you want to listen to one of their songs?” Gyeo-ul turned to him, wide-eyed and expecting. He nodded and Gyeo-ul's face cracked into a smile.

Why would she be named after a cold harsh season when she had a smile that could light up a whole city? Jeong-won thought; silently thanking he didn't voice out another tacky line.

She then opened the blue box of what turned out to be wireless earbuds. She picked one out and had to stand in tiptoe just to put it on his ears. Her cold hand grazed the tip of his ear; sending a tingling sensation all over his body. Gyeo-ul was unaware of how her touch affected him as she was busy with her phone.

The elevator halted on the next floor and the nurse in front of them stepped out; leaving the two on their own. Both of them didn’t move as a wispy tune started playing. The elevator’s door closed in time as a voice starting crooning about how sunlight rose again in his life.

“Is this your favorite song from them?” he asked; surprised that he’s actually enjoying the music.

“This is technically Jong-kook’s solo but let’s just say, that you finally listened to a BTS song,” Jeong-won didn’t know who Jong-kook was but he couldn't care less. All he could think about was how beautiful Gyeo-ul was with that smile of hers. Her wide smile turned her eyes into the shape of an upside-down crescent moon. 

_I don't know what it is, what I'm feeling. Tell me if it's all real, am I dreaming._

Jeong-won looked at Gyeo-ul, wondering if she was aware of how the lyrics were perfectly describing Jeong-won’s feelings at the moment.

“I actually didn’t like this song before." Gyeo-ul said, finally meeting his eyes, "Because back then, I couldn’t understand what he was singing about. But it had become my favorite song recently.” 

Gyeo-ul seeks Jeong-won's hand, not breaking away from their locked gaze. She slowly intertwined her hands with his. And Jeong-won couldn't agree more with the singer's words. The feeling of their connected hands was indeed euphoric.

“It’s the perfect song to express words that I couldn’t say to you. Words that I should have been saying but since I’m still not used to this – and I don’t think I would ever will – they were left unsaid. But this song, it captures what I wanted to say. And for that, thank you. Thank you because I never thought I’ll be able to relate to this song; like ever! And thank you because I was able to love someone who does know I exist.”

Gyeo-ul let out a small laugh. Her eyes glinting with happiness. Jeong-won wondered if she could hear his loud heart which was currently threatening to pummel out of his chest. 

How could he have been this lucky; this blessed to have someone willing to lay her feelings out in the open. No mind games involved. Just pure honest feelings.

_Even if someone shakes up our world, never let go of my hand._

“I’ll never let this go,” Jeong-won said, as if answering the lyrics which she said expresses what she felt. “I would be crazy if I ever let you go.”

**Author's Note:**

> The italicized words at the end of this fic are not mine (obviously). They're from Jongkook's Euphoria. I also used a line from YTer Ysabelle Cuevas' English version. Go ahead and stream both 😊


End file.
